


azure blue and dazzling (there’s a different sky waiting)

by lostbecoz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Sad, it kinda got away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostbecoz/pseuds/lostbecoz
Summary: I find her too late, but still early enough.I see the blood first. We're in the middle of nowhere, hiking around and looking for her for hours.My shuffle through the rocks breaks into a desperate sprint as I see her. I hear Doc calling behind me, but I have no time for that now.I quickly step over the bodies littered around her, only stopping at her side.ORWaverly's thoughts as she stays with a mortally wounded Nicole.





	azure blue and dazzling (there’s a different sky waiting)

**Author's Note:**

> The last couple of episodes really messed with my head, you guys! 
> 
> I feel like I'm piling on the angst in this one, but I was reading about sky burials and death and this just popped into my head.

I find her too late, but still early enough.

I see the blood first. We're in the middle of nowhere, hiking around and looking for her for hours.

My shuffle through the rocks breaks into a desperate sprint as I see her. I hear Doc calling behind me, but I have no time for that now.

I quickly step over the bodies littered around her, only stopping at her side. I kneel carefully beside her crumpled form.

There’s so much blood.

So many wounds.

Where do I dare touch? So, I just sit there like an idiot, hands hovering an inch above her shoulders, scared to cause her more pain, and terrified that she has moved beyond that.

She must sense me. She stirs. Lashes flutter and soft brown gently open, They’re wild and unfocused at first, but when she sees me, a soft grin plays on her lips. Only for a moment though. She frowns, puzzled at my frozen form. She realizes my predicament and weakly raises her head.

”Help me.. up.”

I draw her closer, but hesitate.

“Baby..” I begin. “We need to get you to..”

She shakes her head, acknowledging the futility of what I was trying to say.

“Up.” She gestures weakly. “I need to see the sky.”

I look up, and realize the trees are blocking her view. Moving her will only cause her more pain, but I figure this is not the time to argue. Not if I want to hold her before.. before it’s too late.

Useless tears. That’s all they are.      

I wipe them away and draw closer.

"Ready?"

She gives a weak nod.

I put my arms around her shoulders and prop her againt my body.

She groans. We exchange wry smiles, grateful she can still feel anything.

I see Wynonna, running towards us, but Doc stops her. Hat in hand. I don’t know what they’re saying, but Wynonna breaks through his grip, coming close enough for me to see her blue eyes alight with anger and pain.

She says nothing, hesitating a fraction before meeting my tearful eye.

She nods, quickly removing her parka and drapes it over Nicole’s legs. Nothing needs to be said. We’ll have all the time in the world later. She gives Nicole’s leg a gentle squeeze and walks away without another word, joining Doc on his vigil.

I look at her again, her eyes are open and looking heavenwards, but unfocused. I can tell she’s having trouble staying with me.

"What else can I do, baby?” I ask, stroking stray locks away from her face.

"Stay?”

I feel the tears spilling down my face again.

“Always.”

I feel her trying to lean closer into me, and I help her. Her face scrunching up with pain for a moment before settling into the smile again.

“It’s so.. beautiful” she breaths.

I follow her gaze. It’ll be sunset soon, and the blue has started giving way to the orange and red.

“Yeah.” I kiss the top of her head.   

"I want to do more," I whisper, not bothering to hide the quiver in my voice.

"Know … that." She squeezes the arm cradling her. “All.. I need.”

We stay like that for a few moments, me listening to her steady breathing. I focus on that until I notice it’s slowing.

"Nicole?” I call softly, nearly deafened by the terrified throbbing in my ears.

Her lashes flutter. "Here."

There is so much I want to say. There’s so much _I need to say_. Before I gather my thoughts however, my lips make their decision. 

“I love you.”

She beams.

“Love you too.”

We stay there, drinking in each other’s eyes, hoarding our love, for a small eternity.

Slowly, I see her fading, and her eyes drift shut.

I don’t stop my tears this time, I just let them fall.

_What else can I do?_

She feels my tears and her eyes blink open, suddenly clear but full of pain. "I’m sorry.”

“Wha..”

“I’m sorry.. I couldn’t stay.” She whispers, her eyes saying what her voice is too weak to convey.

A sob escapes.

“It’s okay.” I whisper. I’m supporting more and more of her weight now.

She sighs, and I see a bird swoop around distant tree. My heart clenches.

She looks up at me, her gaze loaded.

“Don’t worry.” My voice breaks. “I’ll make sure they poop you out somewhere nice.”

She chuckles weakly, trying to lift her head.

We meet as always, softly and in love.

She smiles.

I press her head to my chest, unable to watch the warmth in those brown cool. I rock her gently, humming as we both watch the sun set over the horizon. I feel her relax, and then feel the dead weight pull away.

“Go baby.” I whisper. “A different sky is waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a poem by Uriah Hamilton- A Different Sky is Waiting.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! As always, comments/ suggestions are welcome.


End file.
